Love At First Sight
by necro azuika
Summary: Vash meets a new girl that he finds attractive but what happens when she gets caught in a crossfire? Vash/OC angsty songfic please review


Note: I'm sorry, I've only seen Trigun once or twice so if I'm messing up you know why, I do not own Trigun, the only thing I own is the original character in here, it's an angsty songfic and it might not make sense at first but later on it will, the song's "Prayer" by Disturbed  
  
enjoy the songfic!  
  
  
  
"Hot.. it's hot in this place" Vash thought to himself as he looks out the window from the jail cell "And I thought out there was bad" the blond spiky haired rebel hums and thinks about getting out his angel arm and blowing up the place but decides to break free the old fashioned way, jumps through the window and lands with his trench coat blowing sharply in the wind, begins running as the jail evacuates. Rushes into the saloon  
  
Another dream that will never come true  
  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
  
Another life that I've taken from you  
  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
  
Another truth you can never believe  
  
Has crippled you completely  
  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening  
  
  
  
Vash pants and swoops up to the counter with his glasses on to disguise himself, turns to the bartender. "Hey, I want the finest drink in the house! along with some cheese sandwiches" Forms a big boyish cheesy grin as the bartender turns out to be a girl. The girl stares blankly at him with her light green eyes and brushes her electric blue bangs out of her face "Sure, whatever" She breathlessly replies while staring intently at him, then studies the wanted poster behind him. "..What?!?!" Her eyes widen then edges close to the phone, goes to pick it up then a hand grabs her wrist. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Vash's eyes look up from the glasses and forms an even bigger cheesy grin. ".Are you gonna shoot me right here?" the girl blurts out, Vash frowns and waves finger "No. I'm regretting ever doing that to anyone anyway" Police burst through the door "Freeze! Nobody move! We know you have an outlaw here!" they say in unison ".Come on" Vash's lips curve into a smile and bolts out the door still holding onto the girl.  
  
Let me enlighten you  
  
This is the way I pray  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
  
Burn me alive, inside  
  
Living my life's not hard enough  
  
Take everything away  
  
Vash finally stops in a deserted part of town as the girl pants and struggles a bit "What do you want with me?!?!" Vash looks at her puzzled then looks dumbfounded and lets go ".Sorry" "It's okay I guess, but you should have better control over your hands!" The girl mutters and sighs "What's your name?" Vash asks curiously while looking at her thinking to himself then blushes. Love at first sight. he thought "I'm Aiko, I already know you're the criminal Vash the Stampede" "Aiko.. pretty name" Vash says while looking thoughtful  
  
Another nightmare about to come true  
  
Will manifest tomorrow  
  
Another love that I've taken from you  
  
Lost in time, on the edge of suffering  
  
Another taste of the evil I breed  
  
Will level you completely  
  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
  
Live in the dark, and the world is threatening  
  
  
  
"SURRENDER AND NO ONE WILL BE HARMED!" the policeman cry as soon as they've surrounded Aiko and Vash "This doesn't look too good." Aiko says dully "And just when I thought my day got better" Vash sighs "Alright you win, let the girl go, she has nothing to do with this!" "oh we'll let her go." police arrest Vash as the chief's eyes narrow "Yeah we'll let her go nice and smoothly, Shoot her!" Aiko's eyes widen as the bullets hit her midsection and cut straight through her like a hot knife through butter. blood spatters around as she hits the ground lifeless "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Vash cries out in shock and pain  
  
  
  
Let me enlighten you  
  
This is the way I pray  
  
  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
  
Burn me alive, inside  
  
Living my life's not hard enough  
  
Take everything away  
  
"You. You monsters..How could you..?!?!" Vash explodes in a fit of rage and pulls out the angel arm aiming it at all the police "YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN KNIVES!!!!!!!" pulls the trigger as everything blows up in a swirl of fire and smoke  
  
Return to me  
  
Leave me no one  
  
Turn to me  
  
Return to me  
  
Cast aside  
  
You've made me turn away  
  
"Aiko.." Vash blinks at her dead body as there's nothing left but dead bodies, smoke and smoldering rubble "I never got a chance to get to know you, but my time with you was pretty good anyway, I'm regretting ever taking you, since that's what got you killed" sullenly buries her then takes off, choking back the tears he tries not to leave behind  
  
  
  
Living just isn't hard enough  
  
Burn me alive, inside  
  
Living my life's not hard enough  
  
Take everything away 


End file.
